


SURPRISE!!!

by they_call_me_Mack



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Grading Papers, M/M, Married Solangelo, Oh My God, i just walked in on mt parents kissing, solangelo parenting, teacher!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_call_me_Mack/pseuds/they_call_me_Mack
Summary: Solangelo's daughter walks in on them.





	

Nico sat in his and Will’s bedroom grading papers. Nico hated grading papers, especially when the papers had to be graded before the report cards went out. At least Nico got to sit on the bed while he graded.

It wasn’t long before Will came into their room and climbed on the bed with Nico.

“How long have you been working?” Will asked with worry in his voice. Will always did that. Will knew that when Nico began working he wouldn’t stop till he was done. Sometimes that meant he would never come out for dinner and work through the night. Then Will would wake up to find Nico utterly exhausted and averaging grades.

Nico glanced at the clock on the nightstand and did the math. “Three hours maybe?” he answered.

Will sighed and shook his head. “Take a break, babe.”

It was Nico’s turn to shake his head, “I have to get this done, Will.”

“Come on,” Will whispered in Nico’s ear. “You can’t tell me you don’t want to.” Will’s hand slipped around Nico’s waist and pulled him into Will’s chest.

Nico sighed and set his grade book, calculator, and red pen on the nightstand. He turned to Will and kissed him. Hard. 

“I swear if you get me fired you will never see the light of day again,” Nico said between kisses.

Will smiled into the kiss and slipped down to Nico’s neck to begin working on a hickey. Nico’s hand slipped into Will’s blonde curls as his hips bucked upwards.

The second that Nico groaned however, the door opened. The couple heard a scream and something drop to the floor. The two jumped apart panting and made eye contact with their daughter.

Illisia stood in the doorway, a hand over her mouth and her backpack at her feet.

The family stared at each other for what seemed like an hour before Will finally spoke, “Did you need something, Lissa?”

Illisia nodded and picked up the bag. “I wanted to ask if I could spend the night with Jacey.”

“Sure,” Will said.

Illisia nodded and spoke one more time before leaving. “I’m going to walk away now and pretend I didn’t see anything. Lock the door next time.”

Will gave her a thumbs up before she left.

With that Nico and Will continued where they left off.


End file.
